Over a Cup of Coffee
by fayfairy
Summary: “I’ll tell you how I saved the world… over a cup of coffee.” Draco comes clean and tells Harry his story. sequel to Butterfly “By the way… you’re buying.” Slash H/D


I must say I have a serious love-hate relationship with this story. If it weren't the sequel you probably wouldn't believe that Butterfly and Over a Cup of Coffee were written by the same person.

Because I wouldn't write a chapter just to thank reviewers on Butterfly, I thought that here would be a good place to do it.

**MayuBlack: **Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope this is as sickeningly sweet as you hoped. Thanks for the support.

**Branwen777: **Your long reviews have made me smile. Here is your happy ending, pretty much what everyone was hoping for. It is a good thing you love fluff and sappy romance, because you're in luck, and not even a remote hint of Harry/Ginny in sight! lol. Here is their happily ever after, with not a mention of Ginny.

**njferrell: **Thank you for the reviews. Trust me when I say that Azkaban will be the farthest thing from Draco's mind at the end of this chapter! you're very welcome for the sequel, it was my pleasure!

**aya4328: **thank you for the review. I'm so glad you liked Butterfly, and sorry about the crying Butterfly has that affect on people, myself included. Here's to happy endings!

**SweetSouthernGal: **Aw thanks for the review! sweet and sad were what I was going for. I'm glad you didn't cry, it wasn't my goal but it tends to happen. Happy endings for all!

* * *

I must admit to shamelessly using my german skills in this story, but don't worry there are rough translations next to it!

oh and **HUGE** **mentions of homosexual relations (romantic and some sexual) throughout the story, please don't flame with your ignorance.**

that is all.

* * *

Over a Cup of Coffee

* * *

"Everything will be ok, Draco." Hermione said calmly as she gave my hand a quick squeeze. I was being released from Azkaban after being there for over a year and a half. After Hermione interviewed me, she took my story to the Wizardgamot. They brought in Dobby, who, with the help of Veritaserum, gave them enough evidence to release me. It would take some time before my property would be released to me because when I was imprisoned the whole Malfoy estate was seized by the ministry.

Hermione had been surprisingly friendly and trusting throughout the whole ordeal. We took the Floo to her flat, that she shared with her ugly redheaded husband. He, fortunately, wasn't there when we arrived.

"The flat across the hall is being rented for you by the ministry." She said with a smile as she ushered me to sit on her couch and handed me the key for my flat. She went into the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea. I smiled softly and took a sip. How did she know Earl Grey was my favorite?

"What are you going to do now?" She asked kindly as she played with her ring.

"Go on living I suppose." I said as I leaned into the comfort of her couch. It was the softest thing I had felt in ages. "Move into the Manor, and renovate it a bit."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She was right. I knew she was talking about the _being in love with Harry Potter_ problem I had. The thing was… I had no idea what to do.

"I honestly don't know." I said before I finished my tea. She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by her fire roaring to life and a tall, tan, and totally mouth-watering Harry Potter stepped out of the flames.

"Hermione! You'll never believe it, but Mal-" He stopped mind sentence when he finally realized that I was sitting in the middle of his best friends living room. "MALFOY?!? What are you doing here?!?!"

I set my cup down on its saucer and placed it on the coffee table in front of me. I stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of my clothes. All the while Harry stood glaring at me and breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Potter, I was on my way out." I said without looking at him.

"Draco…" Hermione began, but I shook my head.

"No Hermione, I really must be on my way, but if you would be so kind as to give me your notes like you promised."

She quickly ran to her bookshelf and pulled off a hefty book entitled "The Complete History of House-Elves." She opened the cover to show the inside of the book had been cut out to house several rolls of sealed parchment. Those rolls of parchment contained my entire story. All the things I did for the man I love, who was currently glaring at me as if he wished me dead.

Hermione would not be able to publish my interview, no matter how much she wanted to. The Wizardgamot had decided that I would be released from prison under the circumstance that she would never speak publicly of what had happened. The power that Dobby had used was not to be revealed to the public, or the repercussions would be astronomical. They were not afraid of me telling what had happened because who would believe a Death Eater anyway?

"Thank you dear." I said as I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She was rapidly become the best friend I ever had. "You should come over tomorrow and help me transfigure some of the things the ministry has deemed me worthy of into something relatively livable."

She laughed slightly and nodded. I made to leave via the front door, but there was a person standing in my way.

"I'm not letting you leave until you explain how you wormed your way out of jail!" He seethed as I gritted my teeth. I may love him with all of my heart, but it took all my self-control not to smack him at that moment.

"In short," I said with a mocking smile. "I saved the world about four time."

Harry looked at me like I had gone crazy, but Hermione gave a little laugh. I sidestepped Harry and opened the door. I was about to walk out when a thought hit me.

"If you do want it in more detail meet me tomorrow morning at Cafe Dommayer in Vienna. You can floo there. I'll tell you how I saved the world… over a cup of coffee." I walked out without receiving an answer, but before the door was shut I added, "By the way… you're buying."

Asking Harry to a cup of coffee was the best idea ever.

* * *

Hermione and I had spruced up my flat and I arrived at the café a little after seven, just after it had opened. I sat off to the side, but in plain sight of the door exiting the floo-room. I gave a sigh hoping he wouldn't stand me up. I gazed up at one of the crystal chandeliers that seemed a bit ostentatious for a café, but fit in with the rest of the décor. It was an old-fashioned sort of place with deep cherry wood trim, pale yellow walls, and thick plush booths. I had always loved visiting Vienna as a child, and as an adolescent I enjoyed visiting this café more than any café in London.

"Guten Morgen!" _Good morning_ The waiter said kindly as he smiled at me. It was why I preferred Vienna over Paris. They were more friendly here.

"Was möchten Sie?" _What would you like_

"Eine Kaffee bitte." _A coffee, please_ I was happy to know I had remembered most of the German I had learned while traveling. My waiter quickly walked off to place my order. I looked up as the door to the floo-room opened, and out walked Harry Potter. He looked around, and when his eyes landed on me he actually looked relieved. My heart beat faster as he slid into the chair across from me.

"Why did we come all the way to Vienna for a cup of coffee?" He said trying to break the silence.

"Because it's my favorite café, and I'm the one with the information."

I smiled as I saw the waiter making his way towards me with my coffee. He set it down in front of me and set cream and sugar next to it.

"Danke schön." _Thank you_ I said as took a sip of the delicious Austrian coffee. The warmth spread to my toes, and couldn't help but sigh in complete bliss.

"Bitte." _You're welcome_ The waiter turned to a wide-eyed Harry. "Was möchten Sie?"

"Huh?" Harry looked from me to the waiter and then back to me.

"Kaffee." I stated simply to the waiter, who nodded before giving Harry a strange look.

"I didn't know you spoke German." Harry said awkwardly.

"You don't know a lot of things about me." I stated sipping my coffee and savoring the taste.

"Like what?" He said with disbelief. I knew I should keep my big mouth shut, but I didn't…

"Like the fact that I love you." There was absolute silence that followed, and I was starting to think I hadn't said anything until…

"What?" He was gaping at me. I looked away, so he couldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"Just listen, alright?" When I got no response I decided to just jump into the tale, and forgo all the intro crap. "My story starts in what seems to be like a distant memory now. I was seventeen and was going into my seventh year at Durmstrang, yes Durmstrang. Don't question me this is my story. Anyway…"

* * *

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from coming. I had just told him everything, and through it all he sat their and listened. I was finished, but Harry was silent, as if he was expecting me to say more.

"Just thought you ought to know." I said before I stood and ran out of the room. I couldn't look at him, afraid of what I might see. Seeing the rejection I knew was in those eyes would kill me. I stumbled through the floo and fell out of my fireplace and onto my couch, only to burst into heart wrenching sobs.

Asking Harry to a cup of coffee was the worst idea ever

How could I have been so stupid? To think he would ever love me like he did before. I took Hermione's notes and threw them into the fire. I wanted to forget that I ever had his love in the first place.

There was a knock at my door that I ignore in favor of watching the parchment turn to ash.

"Draco?" Hermione's tentative voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Are you there?"

I slowly walked to the door, every movement pained me. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and forget about everything. I cracked the door open and peered at Hermione with one bloodshot and tear swollen eye.

"What?" My voice cracked. Her chocolate brown eyes were soft and caring. She pushed the door open, and gave me a hug. My face was in her bushy hair, but it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me.

"Harry came over." My body became ridged, but she only hugged me tighter. "He wants to talk to you."

I nodded. Not knowing didn't change how he felt. I wouldn't believe anything unless it came from his mouth.

"I'll go get him." She scurried off to her own flat. I quickly ran to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I was running around the living room picking things up when there was a knock at the door. I froze.

Could I handle rejection, if that's what he gave? Probably not.

I opened the door and ushered him in. I looked anywhere but him, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why did you leave?" He asked so soft that it took me a second to realize what he had said.

"I- I didn't want you to see me cry." Honesty had become my new policy. I couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Why were you crying Draco?" He took a step forward and held his breath, as if I would become frightened and run away.

"I realized that you wouldn't love me that much ever again." The next thing I knew there were warm soft lips covering my own, and they were perfect. They tasted of Austrian coffee and sugar. A tongue ran across my lips, and I couldn't hold in the low moan as his touched mine.

"That's a lie Draco." He whispered against my lips. He kissed me more passionately than before as he pushed me back towards my bedroom. His hands found a way under my shirt and I thought I would pass out from the sheer bliss.

I was lowered onto the bed so gently you would think I was a baby. We had lost our shirts somewhere along the way and I was trying to reach every inch of the tan skin before me at once. He showered my neck and chest with kisses as he undid my pants. I could only lay there holding onto his strong shoulders panting and moaning. He was my one and only, and had been in every universe.

He made passionate love to me that afternoon. Once for every universe I had visited. I clung to him in the afterglow as he rained kisses across my forehead. It was surreal. Two days ago I had been in Azkaban, and now here I was with the man I loved more than anything else in the universe.

"I love you." He said as he pulled me close. My wide eyed expression told him I was surprised. "You won my heart today."

My spirit could soar no higher. Harry loved me, and everything else paled in comparison to that moment.

"Over a cup of coffee?" I asked in disbelief. Harry laughed, and it was music to my ears.

"Over a cup of coffee, love." He confirmed, and sealed with a kiss.

Asking Harry to coffee was the **best** idea _ever_.

* * *

Ok sooooo... I know this is silly, but I was going to write a third part (maybe) but don't hold your breath. Nothing too big, but it's been said that Harry warmed to Draco too fast, so the third part would be about what happened to Harry while Draco was wallowing in his own self misery. Yes? No? let me know!

oh and I have to pimp Austria! Austria was my favorite country I visited over the summer. The people were wonderfully nice, the scenery was beautiful, and they had the best coffee I have ever tasted. If you get a chance: go there!

Lots of love, always:

Fayfairy


End file.
